A descoberta de Bolt
by Hiken no N.XIII
Summary: Kakashi tem livros proibidos para crianças, Bolt é curioso. (Rate M por causa do conteúdo)


RESIDENCIA HATAKE.

O grande ninja e Hokage Hatake Kakashi pensou que ao se retirar de seu posto como Hokage, sua vida tomaria um rumo mais calmo e tranquilo. Engano o dele, parece que depois de se tornar "um coroa" "abandonado" e porque não acrescenta o "sozinho", todos os seus ex-alunos traziam para Kakashi as suas crias para dar companhia ao velho sensei, Bolt, Inojin, Shikadai, Lee Jr., Chouchou, Shikadai, Sarada. Todos eles.

Hoje não foi diferente, sexta-feira, dia de descanso e paz, mesmo com as crianças em sua casa, depois do jantar a quietude reinava na residência do Hatake, ele dava uma última checada nas crianças, deixava as luzes dos corredores acessas, e retirava-se para uma agradável leitura na varanda.

- Bolt, tem certeza disso?

- Confia em mim, Chouchou! Eu nunca falhei! – Bolt olhou os arredores da casa, nenhum sinal do Kakashi. Com um sorriso, Bolt sinalizou com sua mão para que as outras crianças o seguissem – É um desses quartos, eu tenho certeza! – Como um cão farejador, Bolt guiou as crianças pela casa até finalmente encontrarem o tão almejado quarto.

- Não sei não, Bolt. Kakashi sempre disse: Nunca entrem nesse quarto.

- Adultos dizem muitas coisas, Sarada! Eles acham que somos idiotas!

- Como assim, Bolt? – Inojin perguntou ao amigo, Bolt se virou para seus amigos e cruzou os braços e começou a se lembrar dos eventos que decidiu narrar.

- Outro dia mamãe e papai estavam no quarto quando eu cheguei em casa, era tarde da noite então eu pensei que a mamãe e o papai ficariam uma fera comigo por eu chegar tão tarde assim em casa. Mas aí... Eu lembro ter escutado a mamãe fazer uns barulhos estranhos de dentro do quarto.

- Estranhos? Como o que?! – Sarada perguntou curiosa ao amigo. Bolt colocou a mão em seu queixo e olhou levemente para cima.

- Parecia como quem estivesse cansado, mas ainda fazendo exercícios... Sabe? Arfando e gemendo.

- Eu já escutei minha mãe fazer isso! – Shikadai disse casualmente – É um barulho meio embaraçoso, né?

- E vocês nunca bateram na porta para saber se tá tudo bem?! – Sarada perguntou, olhos arregalados pela falta de conduta dos meninos.

- Já, mas o quarto tava trancado, então eu bati na porta mas tudo o que o papai fez foi falar de dentro do quarto que estava tudo bem! – Bolt se explicou e Shikadai confirmou as palavras do amigo com um sacudir de cabeça ligeiro.

- Mesmo assim... – Chouchou comentou.

- Ah, sei lá. Tô acostumado. Escuto isso toda santa noite! E na manhã seguinte eles se recusam sempre a falar sobre isso, mas aí o papai disse que a mamãe tava tendo pesadelos... – Bolt deu de ombros e virou-se para o corredor da casa – De qualquer jeito! O quarto é aquele dali! Vamos!

Movendo-se rapidamente, as crianças adentraram o quartinho, esperavam um grande segredo, talvez um armário de fantasia comprometedoras? Seria Kakashi-sensei um Okama*?! Não, encontraram um baú.

- Sério...? Todo esse trabalho pra isso? - Inojin rangeu os dentes em claro sinal de raiva. Arriscou a sua pele apenas para se deparar com isso? Um baú velho?

- Certeza que é cheio de fotos. Velhos tendem a guardar essas coisas – Bolt murmurou se lembrando do quarto de seu Avô, Hiashi. Do seu quarto, chão até a parede, fotos de Bolt e Himawari, desenhos que eles faziam para entregar ao vovô. Sem mais delongas, Bolt abriu o baú, e mais uma surpresa. Não eram álbuns de fotos que estavam ali escondidos.

- Livros? – Shikadai pegou um dos livros e fitou-o por um tempo – "Icha Icha Paradise"? – Bolt tomou da mão do seu amigo o livro, e se deparou, abaixo do título o nome "Jiraya", Bolt sorriu.

- Jiraya-ojii-chan... Papai me contou muitas histórias dele... – Bolt sorriu e fechou seus olhos, lembranças de histórias sempre tão engraçadas com o bom velhinho. Naruto nunca foi claro com o motivo da morte dele. Bolt olhou o livro – Mas o papai nunca me disse que Jiraya-ojii-chan escrevia livros... – Bolt leu agora em voz alta o título do livro – "Icha Icha Paradise – Edição especial com figuras ilustrativas"?

* * *

><p>- Filho? Tá tudo bem? – Naruto perguntava porque a expressão de seu filho não era das mais normais. Bolt tinha marcas negras em volta do olho, parecia quem ficou a madrugada inteira sem dormir, ou uma noite mal dormida. Em seus olhos um olhar de repulsa, vergonha e um olhar que Naruto conhecia muito bem, o olhar Julgador.<p>

-... Parece cansado, maninho! – Himawari disse apontando para as pálpebras pesadas do seu irmão.

- Hmm.. Mamãe estava tendo pesadelos ontem de novo, ela... Tava... hmmm... Gritando alto demais, e você não conseguiu dormir...? – A falta de naturalidade e honestidade naquelas palavras assombrava Bolt, como ele pode ser tão burro todos esses anos?! Ninguém geme daquele jeito por causa de pesadelos!

-... Algo assim... – Bolt disse desviando o olhar de seu pai. Logo Hinata entrou na sala com as panquecas em mãos. Bolt assistiu enquanto sua mãe se sentava, fez um rosto de quem está com dor ao se sentar bem rapidamente, mas que Bolt percebeu. E as imagens daquele livro vieram em sua mente novamente.

- E-Eu vou treinar luta com o Lee Sensei! Tchau mãe! Tchau pai!

- Ei ei ei espera aí, campeão! – Naruto pegou o braço do seu filho que se virou para seu pai, Naruto reparou o rosto de seu filho completamente vermelho.

- Você parece doente filho! De jeito nenhum que vai sair de casa assim! Noite mal dormida, febril, nem na comida você tocou! E você ama as panquecas da mamãe! – Naruto ordenou em um tom sério. Aquilo só poderia ser o castigo divino! Tudo o que Bolt menos queria nesse momento era ter de ficar em casa com seus pais.

- E-Eu estou bem-!

- Bolt! Escute seu pai. Coma e já pra cama – Bolt encolheu o pescoço com a resposta de sua mãe, mas decidiu obedecer, e agora comia seu café da manhã.

- Na verdade... Bolt, Himawari! Eu e a mamãe temos algo que queremos muito dizer à vocês – Naruto sorriu e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Hinata, de frente para as crianças, Naruto segurou a mão da esposa e sorriu – Você vão ter um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha! – Bolt engasgou-se da sua panqueca, e começou a bater o pulso contra seu peito como método de desentalar a comida que entrou pelo canal errado.

- Jura?! A cegonha vai trazer meu irmãozinho?!

- Sim, Himawari, embrulhado e aquecido! – Hinata sorriu.

- Oh, coitada... – Bolt murmurou da ingenuidade da irmã e tomou seu suco que seu pai lhe serviu como ajuda para desentalar a comida. Naruto ouviu o resmungo do seu primogênito e deu um olhar confuso ao garoto, mas logo ignorou.

- E, bem queríamos saber se Himawari-chan promete ser uma boa irmã mais velha – Hinata abriu o seu sorriso, e Himawari retribuiu o sorriso à mãe.

- Sim sim sim! – Ela mexia seus bracinhos desengonçadamente, de forma frenética e agitada. Himawari parecia transbordar felicidade.

- Himawari para—Ah! – Himawari bateu no braço do seu irmão que segurava o suco, fazendo a bebida derramar na roupa da menina. Hinata e Naruto suspiraram, era sempre assim, suas crianças eram uma benção, já conseguiam fazer bagunça na primeira hora da manhã em família.

- Eu vou arrumar ela – Hinata deu um leve selinho nos lábios do marido e se levantou, pegando a mãozinha da sua menininha.

- E eu vou lavar a mesa e o chão... – Dividindo as tarefas, o homem se levantou e foi pegar o material de limpeza começando a fazer o seu serviço.

-... Pai? – Bolt chamou pelo seu pai, enquanto tomava o restinho do suco que ficou no seu copo.

- Sim, filho? – Naruto continuava seu serviço, mas nunca ignorava o chamado do seu filho.

- Quando o senhor iria me contar que o Jiraya-Ojii-chan era escritor? – Nesse momento, Bolt sentiu a atmosfera do local chegar à Zero, seu pai respirando de forma acelerada, Naruto parou a limpeza e passou a mão no seu rosto.

-... O que mais você sabe...? – disse assistindo seu filho com medo de que Bolt tivesse lido qualquer coisa do livro, mas que por sorte a leitura não o interessaria, afinal, era meio complicada para Naruto quando ele tinha 12, imagine para Bolt que só tinha 5 anos.

- Que as "noites de pesadelo" da mamãe têm algo a ver com o meu irmãozinho chegando... – Bolt disse fitando o chão, totalmente corado. Agora Naruto perdeu o ar, seu olho se arregalando com cada declaração de seu filho sobre a sua nova descoberta.

-...

- Essa história da cegonha é mentira né. – A vontade de Naruto era de tampar seus ouvidos e grunhir sons infantis e pretender que nada daquilo estava acontecendo. Mas Naruto ainda tinha esperança de que Bolt não conseguira entender muitas coisas, pelo menos não o essencial.

-...

- Kakashi-ojii-san tem a coleção limitada do livro com ilustrações. – E todas as esperanças foram por água abaixo.

- Puta que pariu!

* * *

><p>*Okama: Traveco, taveção, Homem que se veste de mulher.<p> 


End file.
